


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by veolaldez



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Heavy Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, brat! Leo, ghosts briefly mentioned?, hardcore dom! nico, i wasnt shooting for realism sorry lmao, light blood kink, like theres no piss kink in this but its mentioned that leo might have one, lots of communication, mild degrading, no its not, oooo its spooky, porn with some plot?, slight brat taming, sub! leo, the elusive dom! nico, vampire! Nico, very briefly mentioned piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veolaldez/pseuds/veolaldez
Summary: apparently, no one else writes dom nico so in the spirit of the halloween season, here's leo getting FUCKING DESTROYED by a vampire! nico





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

Leo shivered in his busted up army jacket as he walked quickly towards the door. He didn’t need to check for the right address, he knew this was the right place. He’d been here before, for similar reasons as he was now. He didn’t even realize how tense he was until he reached up to knock. Not because he was nervous, but because he was so antsy, so ready after waiting all week. Maybe a week didn’t sound like a long time, but God, it felt like eternity. 

He heard the walking. He didn’t know if Nico was intentionally walking slow, or if time was just going in slow motion for him at this point. 

When the door opened, Leo looked up at him and froze. Two piercing, onyx eyes bore right into him. Nico didn’t look any different than he usually did, but there was something about the situation that really made Leo notice the way his dull pale-olive skin glowed in this light, or how particularly chiseled his features looked right now. He was already entranced, and it hadn’t been more than a few seconds. 

He’d almost forgotten how to move when Nico stepped aside to let him in. 

Inside, the house was dimly lit, most of the lighting coming from those candles Nico hoarded. How atmospheric, Leo thought as he was ushered further inside. He could feel eyes on him, not just from his lover, but from all around him. It was eerie in here, all around this house, but Leo found it thrilling. It added to the sensation. 

He looked back at Nico, before turning around fully. They were still just walking down the hallway, but the tension had grown so thick that neither of them were making it that far without at least saying something. Leo released the breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding, but Nico spoke first.  
“So you’re totally okay with all of this?” He asked. Leo appreciated the sentiment- he had given the “hell yes” to a lot of pretty rough stuff, and the fact that Nico cared enough to make triple sure he was really okay with it was sweet.  
“Definitely. Do your worst.”  
“And you’ll make me stop if I-”  
Leo chuckled. “Yes, Nico. Don’t worry about it, really.” He assured, allowing himself a grin at the increasingly more ravenous look in the other’s eyes. “Fuck me up, dude. I like it.” 

It didn’t take any more than that. Leo gasped when his hips were grabbed tightly. The mix of sexual tension in an eerie atmosphere was dizzying, even more so when Nico backed him into the hallway wall and looked down at him. He felt overpowered, with Nico’s cold fingers pushing under his shirt and just inside his pants to squeeze his bare hips until he was sure bruises would be left. His own hands gripped the dark fabric of the other’s shirt, pulling him down until they locked lips. Nico had the luxury of not having to stop to catch his breath, but even though Leo had to several times, they would just reconnect with ten times the velocity. 

Nico caught his chin, keeping it tilted up into the kiss as he drug his teeth along Leo’s bottom lip. The razor sharp canines reminded Leo of his primary reason for being there. A metallic taste washed over his tongue, and while the wound was minor and unintentional, Nico still took to sliding his tongue in and getting a little taste, which was more than welcome. A little whimper got caught in Leo’s throat, at both the slight pain and at Nico’s dominance. 

Despite having no issue with submitting, Leo still wanted to push it. He pushed his tongue in with Nico’s in a fight for dominance, only making the heat rise as he felt those cold fingers trace up to his scalp, yanking his curly hair harshly, eliciting a whine. From there, it only took another rough squeeze to his hips to get Leo to give in. Nico pulled away.  
“You like that. You like it when I show you who’s in charge here.” He spoke lowly in Leo’s ear, causing him to shiver.  
“Gr-great observational skills, man.”  
“You know,” A low chuckle echoed from the vampire’s throat. “I like this so much more than just feeding from you.”  
Leo felt heat rise to his face. Meetings like this really had started as just that- Nico needed someone to sink his teeth into, and Leo was too intrigued to not be willing. It took only one time for both boys to realize that it was an insanely arousing experience. For Leo, it was initially from a biting kink, and for Nico, it was initially from Leo’s response to the biting. It was mostly frisking- the farthest they’d gone was last time, when Nico got three fingers inside him and Leo got on his knees far too eagerly, followed by a “Please just fuck me next time” that led to a heated text exchange about it. 

And so, here they were. Leo was immensely that happy they discussed it beforehand instead of having to kill the vibe and have an awkward conversation about it right now. He so much preferred just letting it happen. 

Another sharp pull of his hair snapped Leo back to the moment. 

“Don’t you like it too?”  
“Yes!” He managed.  
“We’re barely started and you already can’t talk properly. I can’t wait to see you whimpering like a little bitch when I bite you again. You love that, don’t you?”  
Leo felt his knees weaken when Nico’s hand made its way to his throat.  
“Yes, I-” His voice got weaker as Nico tightened his hand. “I love it.”  
“What do you love?” His voice was pointed.  
“I-I love being your little bitch.”  
At that, Nico growled. His eyes glowed, and he radiated this imposing energy that made Leo tremble.  
“You’re usually so much more talkative. What’s got you quiet, huh?” He asked, with a wicked grin as he released his hold on his submissive’s throat. Leo wasn’t sure how to answer that for a moment.  
“Oh, so you want me to talk back?” He questioned right back, allowing himself a pleased little hum when he felt nails sinking into the skin of his side and another hand roughly grabbing his face and tilting it up.  
“Don’t you wanna be a good boy?” Nico looked him dead in the eye, speaking in a much smoother tone. “Good boys get rewarded. Good boys get fucked until they can’t see straight. Do you want that?”  
Leo nodded slowly, but then felt the urge again- the urge to push it. Maybe he was just a little nervous when it came to letting himself totally submit, maybe he was just a little brat. Maybe both.  
“Yes, but I also like being tied up and spanked.”  
“Tell me, Leo,” Nico said after a moment of what Leo thought might have been gathering his composure. “Is that what you think about when you get yourself off? Is that what you were thinking about when you were texting me those videos the other night? Do you fantasize about your hands tied behind you, and having your ass spanked so raw that you can’t even sit down?” 

The temperature around them dropped. Leo felt even more presence around him. The skin touching the wall tingled, and Nico was giving off more and more Ghost King energy than Leo had ever witnessed before. He had no room to wish he was fearful like a normal person would be when he was so, so turned on by it. 

“Yes.” He felt like he was talking to an audience. “I-I do think about that.”  
“What do you think about? Tell me about what gets you hard, brat.”  
“Uhh…” Leo faltered. “I think last time I thought about, uh,” He felt a pang of embarrassment, causing him to bring his shoulders in a little bit. Nico’s grip loosened, and he took to just holding Leo’s cheek in his hand. “Hey,” He started, breaking the imposing stance a little bit. “It’s okay. You don’t have to answer that. Was that too much?”  
Leo shook his head. “Nah, not too much, I just-” He tried to find the right words, but he found he felt more scattered than usual. He wanted to just follow instruction. Was this what sub spacing was like? Wild.  
Nico didn’t push. He picked up on how Leo felt, to an extent, at least. He stroked his thumb over the smaller boy’s cheek. “Are you okay to keep going?” In response to that, Leo nodded quickly. 

Instead of keeping up the talking, Nico kissed him again, with the same rough passion as last time. When he bit, Leo’s lip bled again, a little more than last time. While Leo appreciated that he was trying to ease back in after the minor slip, he could feel the same energy he had momentarily dropped coming back two fold. It was definitely welcome, especially when Leo heard that almost animalistic growl from him when they kissed again. 

“I want you.”  
Leo gazed up at the other when he heard that.  
“I want you too.”  
“How bad?” Nico challenged.  
“Mm, how bad do you want me?” Validation seeking? Possibly.  
“So fucking bad.”  
The air between them was hot, and Leo couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He pushed up Nico’s shirt after that, licking his lips at the V lines he got a glimpse of before looking back up to his face. The vampire chuckled lowly.  
“You’re cute.”  
“Cute, huh?” Leo snickered and looked up at him.  
“Cute. You’re cute. You want this shirt off?” Nico pulled up his shirt agonizingly slowly before tossing it to the side. “There. Off with yours, now.” He commanded.  
“What if I don’t wanna?” Leo tested, using a coy tone to put across that he was, in fact, just trying to push it.  
“Do you want me to take it off you, then?” Nico enunciated every syllable very sharply, getting a hum of approval in response.  
“I told you, I like being tied up, I like being spanked, I like being bitten and bruised- I think liking you ripping my clothes off comes as like, no fuckin’ surprise.”  
“It doesn’t.” He quickly retaliated, gripping Leo’s shirt. “You like more than just that. I could let the blood drip down your pretty little neck and drain you and you’d love it.” Leo nodded at that. Nico grinned in satisfaction, and Leo heard fabric starting to tear. “I could fuck you until you cry because it feels so good and piss yourself because you cum so hard and you’d love it, you dirty goddamn slut. Wouldn’t you?” 

As he felt his shirt being ripped from his body less than gently, Leo nodded almost frantically. “Ye-yes, I would- I would love it so much-!” He couldn’t even get anything else out before Nico’s hand was over the growing tent in his crotch.  
“Look at this. I’ve barely touched you and you’re hard. Just from me talking.”  
Leo couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan at the contact. He looked back up to Nico’s face, and god, he looked more supernatural than ever, with his large canines protruding, his skin and eyes glowing, and his pupils dilated more than he knew to be possible for a human.  
“Your cheeks are so pink. I can almost feel the blood rushing through them.” His cold fingers padded along the side of Leo’s neck, feeling around for his pulse. “You know I want to. Right now, while you’re all hot and bothered. Are you ready for that?” 

Leo could see how hard the vampire was struggling to control himself right now. He nodded- he was ready for it. He tilted his head to the side, taking in a shaky breath and holding it. 

“Good boy.” Nico praised, grinning wickedly. “Trembling. You’re so ready to be bitten.”  
“I’ve been waiting all week.” 

Leo shivered when he felt razor sharp teeth grazing his skin. Under his breath, he let out a little “Please, please, please,” before feeling the puncture pain, skillfully missing his main artery. He gasped, biting his lip and whining before covering his mouth. When Nico started sucking, he felt the energy and the fluid coming out through the puncture wound. It hurt, but it hurt better than anything else Leo could even conjure up in his darkest fantasies. 

Leo flinched when a knee came up between his legs, but relaxed against it and whimpered. There was no stopping it, he whimpered and moaned just like Nico had predicted he would. He could barely start grinding before his knees started to give out. Before he could fall, Nico hooked his hands under his thighs and lifted him up with ease, which was something Leo would never fail to forget he could do. The shift in position caused blood to drip through the punctures in his neck, down all the way to his chest. It felt so good, and it was over far before either of them wanted it to be. The telltale burning to close the bleeding marked the end, and Nico pulled off of him, satisfied with what he’d gotten and lapping up the trail of blood before meeting Leo in another kiss, pressing even closer to him, if that was even possible at this point. 

“I love that I’m the only one allowed to do that to you.” Nico growled lowly into his ear, nipping the lobe.  
“I,” Leo panted, taking a moment to remember how to form words. “God, yes. I don’t want anyone else. At all. For that, or anything- fuck. Nico, I’m strugglin’ a little to talk-”  
“You don’t need to.” The taller boy assured, kissing his forehead. “I just like knowing that you’re mine.”  
“I like knowing I am too.”  
“Mmm, I always forget about your little possessiveness kink. Well you know what?” He leaned in towards Leo’s ear again. “You’re _mine._ All mine. There’s not a soul out there that I want more than you. You’re gonna remember who you belong to for a month after this, mark my words. Who do you belong to?”  
“Yo-you.”  
“Who else gets to see you like this and make you like this?”  
“Only you.”  
“You know what else?” Nico pressed a gentle kiss to Leo’s lips for a brief moment. “I’m all yours too, don’t you worry.” 

They shared a brief moment of silence, catching their breaths. Leo kept his arms tightly around Nico’s neck, and his legs snugly around his waist. Nico eventually gave his ass a little squeeze. “Let’s take care of this. I can’t wait anymore.”  
“Neither can I.” Leo nestled his head into Nico’s shoulder.  
“Can you walk or do you like this?”  
“Mmm,” Leo pretended to consider it. “I like this.”  
“Tch,” Nico scoffed fondly. “You’re such a princess sometimes, you know that?”  
“Only for you, babe.” 

The walk to Nico’s bedroom wasn’t very long. There wasn’t a bed, but there was a pulled-out futon, that was mostly used for things like this thus far. Instead of using the futon, to Leo’s slight surprise, Nico opted for a chair nearby, sitting himself down in it with Leo in his lap, facing him. 

“Why the chair?”  
“It’s comfier when I want you in my lap like this.” 

Fair enough, Leo thought as he scooted himself right up to where he could feel the strain in Nico’s jeans.  
“That’s all because of you.” Nico said before reaching to start pushing down Leo’s sweatpants. “Get these off for me. I want you naked in my lap.” 

Leo followed instruction quickly, getting up and kicking off his pants and underwear. He felt exposed, but he obediently perched himself back on top of Nico’s thighs. He felt a little less self conscious when Nico ran his hands up his sides, looking him over like he was the hottest thing on the planet. 

“Look. Look how hard you already are.”  
“I bet you wouldn’t be a whole lot softer if you showed me right now.” 

Nico raised his eyebrows. “You’re looking for a punishment, aren’t you? How many times have you talked back so far?”  
“Uhhh,” Leo pantomimed deep thought. “A lotta times.”  
“Enough to deserve a punishment?”  
“Probably.” 

Nico seemed to think for a minute. “You mentioned specifically being spanked. I know you want that too much for it to be a punishment. Go get my handcuffs. You already know where they are. Get the lube too.” 

Leo got up. He knew where the items were- in the drawer by the futon- and he got them, bringing them back to his dominant and awaiting further instruction. Nico motioned for him to turn around, which he did, and promptly secured the cuffs to his wrists. “Is that good?” He asked. Leo wiggled his wrists around a little bit before nodding. “Yup.”  
“Not too tight? Your arms are comfortable?”  
“As much as I appreciate the concern, they’re fine and comfortable. Don’t worry.” 

Nico took the chance to yank him by the cuffs, but not too harshly, and delivered a swift slap to his bottom, making Leo gasp in surprise.  
“What? I thought you liked that, hm?”  
“I do.”  
“I’ve made up my mind.” 

Leo cocked up an eyebrow, watching him expectantly and awaiting further explanation.  
“I’ll give you that spanking you want. You know I want to give it as much as you want to receive it- but you can’t make any noise, and you can’t move. Got it?”  
“What happens if I do?” 

Nico thought about this for a moment. “If you break that rule… hm, I think I’ll have your legs bound- We’ll cross that bridge if we get to it. But you’ll be a good boy, won’t you?” His voice turned silky on the last sentence.  
“I sure will try.” Leo knew he sounded a little nervous. Nico patted his lap, and he laid himself over it, with his knees bent and chest on the arm of the chair. He bit his lip, and Nico rubbed the back of his thigh soothingly.  
“Is this okay?” He asked, moving his hand up to rub Leo’s back. “If you don’t want to be punished just yet-”  
Leo interrupted him quickly. “No! No, I’m good, Nico. Don’t worry. Just had to prepare myself a little first.” 

There was a pause, before Nico spoke up again. “I… you can make noises.” He decided. “I dunno, I’m just-”  
“Aw, Nico.” Leo teased, in attempt to lighten it up a little. “You were talkin’ all hardcore and now you’re going soft on me?”  
“I just don’t want to hurt you too bad, Leo. Like, genuinely _hurt_ hurt you. You know what I mean? I want- I just want you to enjoy yourself.” He rambled. “I don’t like thinking that you might not like something that I’m doing or are uncomfortable and not saying anything about it or-”  
“Hey, hey,” The curly haired boy maneuvered himself into a sitting position. “I’d tell you if I needed you to stop. Okay? I would tell you. I promise.”  
“Do you want me to go harder on you? I can do that if you want-”  
“Maybe just at the same pace we’ve been going at? About that level?” 

The two shared a brief moment of eye contact before Nico half-smiled at him. “You know what? Just bend over me right now. Just like you were.” At the gentler command, Leo complied. “Good boy. I’m going to spank you, and you’re going to count them for me. Is that clear?”  
Leo nodded.  
“Be a big boy and use your words.”  
“Yes! Loud and clear.” He grinned. 

Nico rubbed his cheeks for a moment before raising his hand and bringing it down, not too hard at first.  
“One.” Leo counted, and he repeated his actions.  
“Two.” This time, Leo looked back. “Spank me harder.”  
Raising his eyebrows, Nico brought his hand down harder, delighting in Leo’s soft moan in response.  
“Th-three.”  
Now they were back in the swing. He delivered swift smacks a fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh time, each one getting a better and better reaction from the smaller male, who was reduced to a moaning, nearly leaking mess in Nico’s lap by the twentieth spank. His ass stung, but he perked up for just one more regardless.  
“You still want more?”  
He was too much of a disaster to speak clearly, despite his best efforts. He just nodded.  
“Are you my pretty little pain slut?”  
He nodded quicker.  
“Words, Leo. Tell me, are you?”  
“I-I- I _a-ahh-_ ” Leo was cut off when he was spanked again.  
“I’ll take that as a yes. You wanna know something?” Nico asked as he started to work on undoing the handcuffs. Leo turned over in his lap once they were off and nodded. “You did such a good job. You’re such a good boy.” His dominant praised, rubbing his wrists gently. Leo smiled. “I try.”  
“You wanna know something else, love?” Nico grinned wickedly as he looked down at his totally spaced out lover.  
“Uh huh?” Leo looked back up at him.  
“It’s taking all of my self control to not fuck you stupid right now. Do you want that?”  
He perked up eagerly. “Yes! Yes, I want that. Yup. Mhm-”  
“You brought the lube over here, just like I asked you to earlier like a good boy. It’s about time I used it, huh? Can you stand up for me?” 

Leo stood up shakily, wincing a little at the pain on his ass, along with the sensitivity of his cock right now. He held onto the arm of the chair as Nico shimmied out of his pants, dropping them to the floor. He licked his lips at the tent in his underwear. 

“Go lay on the futon.” He instructed. With strength in his legs regained enough to make the short distance, Leo positioned himself on the makeshift bed. Nico followed, hovering over him and having rid himself of his own boxers. He watched as the vampire slicked up his long, pale fingers with the lube, shivering when he felt his hole being circled. 

“Please put them in me.” Leo requested, with his nails sinking into the skin on Nico’s back. “Please.”  
Nico let out a low chuckle. “Since you asked so nicely…” He said as he slowly started to press his middle finger in. “I think you earned this.” 

Leo’s breath hitched as he started to pump his finger slowly before adding another. When the second was added, it felt so much better. He threw his head back on the pillow, and let out strings of little moans and gasps. Nico grazed his fingers against his prostate, not at all by accident, causing Leo to arch his back.  
“Please do that again. Please go deeper, Nico-”  
While he shoved a third finger into him, Nico snorted. “I want you to cum on my cock.”  
Yeah, Leo wanted that too. And he didn’t trust himself to last much longer if Nico went any harder or any deeper. After another minute or so, he spoke up again.  
“I’m ready.”  
“You sure?”  
“Positive.” 

Of course, this wasn’t gonna just happen the easy way. 

“Do you want to lube me? I think you do.”  
Leo was already squirting it onto his hands.  
“Aw, so eager- _ngh-_ ” Nico was cut off by a groan of his own as a warm hand started quickly coating him. “You’re such a good boy.” How his voice remained so steady was a mystery to Leo.  
Once he was nice and lubed up, he gave Leo a good stare down before manhandling him with his face to the mattress, gripping his hips tightly to hold them up. Achingly slowly, he started to tease his lover’s stretched hole with the head of his length. “Beg for it.”  
“Ple-ease, please fuck me.” Leo was quick to respond, pushing his ass out to try and get him in. “I-I want it so bad. I wa-want you in me, please, pleasepleasepl-” 

Without much warning, Nico started to push himself in. Leo’s begging was halted as he relaxed himself, letting himself be entered. It took no time for Nico to start moving comfortably.  
“Faster.” Leo requested, gripping the pillow under his head. Naturally, Nico went faster.  
“Harder. C-C’mon, don’t hold back.” 

Nico didn’t need to be told twice. His low moaning and groaning mixed in with Leo’s whimpering and mewling as he built up the shoving in and out of him hard and fast. Leo felt tears starting to stream down his face as Nico smashed into his prostate. His once loud cries were now weaker and more broken as he felt the pleasure build up at an almost overwhelming rate. Leo didn’t care if he bled afterwards, so long as Nico kept fucking him like this. The pleasure was white-hot, and he was lost in it as he felt a tell tale coiling in his stomach. 

There was no more talk. Leo couldn’t get anything incoherent out in this state, and Nico didn’t seem to be doing much better. There was no warning before Leo felt himself being filled up, pushing him so far over the edge that all his senses flashed the same hot pleasure at once, He was sure he was making noises, but nothing fully registered to him until he’d regained his senses again. 

Nico pulled out, stroking Leo’s hair as he panted.  
“You did so well.” He whispered, laying down next to Leo, pressing their foreheads together. The smaller male leaned into Nico’s chest, taking his time to catch his breath and allowing himself to be soothed by the cool touch.  
“You’re a good boy, Leo.” Nico praised quietly. “Are you ready to sit up? Come on, I’ll run you a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I couldn't choose between Vampire! Nico or a different possible vampire character for this so tbh im gonna do both so stay tuned for Leo gettin wrecked by a frosty vampire in the next installment of this thrilling series of works


End file.
